Aladar's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas
''Aladar's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas ''is the first Dinosaur/Tim Burton crossover planned to be re-edited by Yru17. It will appear on Vimeo and ZippCast in the near future. Plot Aladar, his family, and his friends (along with Scrooge, Mikey, Jesse, and their friends) have traveled to Halloween Town and meet Jack Skellington the pumpkin king. along the way, Jack discovers Christmas Town and decides to add a spooky mix to this wonderful holiday, and soon faced their evil old enemy Oogie Boogie (whom Flintheart Glomgold, The Beagle Boys, Shere Khan, Carface, Killer, Mozenrath, Xerxes, Creeper, and The Grand Duke of Owls work for) Trivia *Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby, Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Flintheart Glomgold, The Beagle Boys, Shere Khan, Carface, Killer, Mozenrath, and Xerxes, guest star in this film. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from Dinosaur, DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp, The Goonies, Free Willy ''1-3, ''The Brave Little Toaster ''films, ''The Black Cauldron, the Aladdin ''films, the ''Madagascar ''films, ''The Jungle Book ''1 and 2, ''The Emperor's New Groove, Kronk's New Groove, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, the All Dogs Go to Heaven ''films, and ''Rock-a-Doodle. *Both The Nightmare Before Christmas ''and ''We're Back! A Dinosaur Story ''were released in theaters in 1993, same year ''Aladdin ''was first released on home video. *''Dinosaur, DuckTales, The Brave Little Toaster, Aladdin, The Jungle Book, The Emperor's New Groove, and The Nightmare Before Christmas ''were all made by Disney. *Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, and Abu have first met Jack Skellington and first faced Oogie Boogie before ''Littlefoot and The Return of Jafar. *Baloo and Bagheera have first met Jack Skellington and have first faced Oogie Boogie along with Shere Khan before Littlefoot's Adventures of The Jungle Book. *The Goonies, Jesse, Elvis, Randolph, Nadine, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Taran, Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, the Witches of Morva, Charlie, and Itchy have first met Jack Skellington and first faced Oogie Boogie along with Carface and Creeper before Littlefoot's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven 2. *Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby have first meet Jack Skellington and first faced Oogie Boogie before Littlefoot's Adventures of DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp. *Jack Skellington has faced The Grand Duke of Owls along with Oogie Boogie before Littlefoot's Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle. *Kronk has first met Jack Skellington and first faced Oogie Boogie before Ash's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove. *Aladar, his family, and his friends have first met Jack Skellington and first faced Oogie Boogie before Littlefoot's Adventures of Dinosaur. Category:Spin-off films Category:Aladar's Adventures Series films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Yru17 Category:Christmas Films Category:Halloween Movies